


For Them

by hull1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hull1984/pseuds/hull1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron remembers why he had to give Draco up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Them

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007.

He thinks of his children upstairs in their room pillowed in sleep and safe from the horrors of his past; something worth the sacrifice. When his feet take him to the source of his comfort and he’s standing at their bedside watching as they sleep, their faces framed in the soft light from the landing, the only sound in the room the gentle whisper of their shallow breaths, he finds his answer. When the _why_ screams too loud in his head this is where he comes, where it all becomes clear and the screams are silent.

 _This_ is why, Draco.


End file.
